


Helpless: A Story After FMAB

by avatarumi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), after fmab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarumi/pseuds/avatarumi
Summary: Many years after the end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Edward has become an established professor in Central, him and Winry have 2 wonderful children with another on the way. Until tragedy hits. My version of what happens to some of the characters after FMAB as well.





	1. Old Friends

Central

“You know, I guess I never did tell you congrats,” Edward said, shoveling more food into his mouth. A refined spread of chicken, potatoes, bread, and various other side dishes were laid out before him. Thoughts of his morning lectures lay buried beneath mounds of calories.  
“I never expected you to,” Roy chortled, taking a sip of whiskey. “You’ve never been much for formalities. That reminds me, I never congratulated you on the new baby that’s on the way, Fullmetal,” He swirled his glass and watched the ice spiral. Ed was too busy eating to really pay attention, but he gave a grunt anyways. “I know I shouldn’t really call you that anymore, Ed, but you’ll always be Fullmetal to me.”  
“And you’ll always be the pain in the ass cornel to me, Fuhrer Mustang,” he grinned between bites, crumbs mounting on his shirt. “It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”  
Mustang glanced down at the scraps left on his plate and shook his head slightly, his few gray hairs glinting in the light as he did. “Yeah,” he paused to think. “I guess it does, doesn’t it?” One man’s smile was still ingrained in the back of his mind and a pang of guilt flashed across his face. Ed watched the pain in Roy’s face begin to fade as he spun the thin golden band on his left hand.  
“You know he’s beyond proud of you, too. Don’t ever forget that.” Ed’s comment brings a smile to Roy’s face again and he nods.  
“I know,” Roy clenched his whiskey tighter, “I just wish he could have been here.”  
“Edward!” The door burst open, interrupting the lunch between old friends. Riza stood in the doorway, winded, her eyes wide with concern.  
“You know, I would tell you to knock, but you stopped taking orders from me a long time ago, didn’t you?” Roy said, the corners of his mouth curling. Riza shot him a look that spoke for her. “Uh, sorry…”  
“What’s going on?” Ed’s heart started sinking. It had been years since the state needed him, so it can’t be that. He thought back to his teachings in class that week. I don’t think I said anything illegal in this week’s lectures. Perplexed, his brows came together. “Tell me what’s going on!” His hands slammed the table in unison, a loud thud shattering the tension on impact.  
“It’s Winry,” Riza stated bluntly. Ed’s heart hit the floor and his stomach leapt into his throat. He tried to articulate, but the words kept sputtering out as mere wisps. “She’s having complications with the baby. Edward, you need to go home right now. I’ve already made travel arrangements for you, you should be able to get back to Resembool by tomorrow night. Your train leaves tonight.”  
“That’s too long!” He objected loudly.  
“It’s the best I could do for you, I’m sorry.” Riza’s tone was apologetic and sincere, wrapped in comfort like honey.  
“You’re the goddamn Fuhrer’s wife! Mustang, do something!” Ed pleaded, tears in his eyes. I’ve lost enough family, I can’t lose her too.  
“Come on, Ed, you know my wife better than that. If she said that’s the best she can do, that’s the best she can do. I may rule this country, but I’m not a magician and neither is she. We’ll see to it you get home in plenty of time. I’m sure your kids will help Winry just fine if she needs anything. You have nothing to worry about, Fullmetal.” Roy’s tone matched that of Riza’s, steeped in comfort.  
“You’re probably right, but…” Ed trailed off in thought. A million anxieties raced through his mind at once. Blunt reminders of the past pierced his very being; how him and Al felt when their mother fell ill. A father who just wasn’t there. The pain of losing their mom. He wanted nothing more in life than for his children to never have to feel the same pain this world had offered him. “I just don’t want to ever let Issak and Trisha down like my father let me and Al down.”  
_______________________  
Around the Same Time, Resembool

“She just collapsed,” Trisha explained to the doctor her and Issak had called for. Winry laid in bed, struggling to breathe through her sleep. A grimace was plastered across her face while she grit her teeth. “We managed to pull her into bed and clean her up, but that’s about it.”  
“What else do you remember? Was she complaining of any pain? Any little thing you kids can remember will help,” prodded the doctor. He sat, perplexed, needing more information.  
“Mom started screaming and grabbing her side. There was a lot of blood.” Isaak was fixated on one spot on the floor, frozen in his chair near the foot of the bed.  
Winry was well in to the pregnancy with her and Ed’s third child. That information, accompanied with the blood, screams, and grabbing her side made for a disturbing conclusion. The doctor knew what had happened and did not want to have to tell these children their mother’s fate; an ectopic pregnancy. A death sentence for both mother and child in many cases if left untreated for too long. “Kids,” he stammered, “can you get your father on the phone for me?”  
“On it!” Declared Trisha. She promptly left the room to go to the kitchen where the phone was. A few moments later she returned to tell the doctor she couldn’t get her dad, but someone could deliver a message for them. The doctor nodded and got up to take over the phone conversation, explaining the situation.  
“Do you think there’s anything he’s gonna do for her?” Issak whispered, still staring. His eyes had moved to Winry now, watching her breath become more and more shallow. Her face remained contorted, though slightly less.  
“I don’t know, but I can tell you I’m willing to do anything to keep her okay till dad gets back,” Trish said with a smile in an attempt to put her brother at ease. She had taken an interest in the human body through her mother’s automail enthusiasm and studied some basic medicinal practices on top of automail tinkering. “I know enough to at least try.”  
“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. We can at least try!” Issak said, the life returning to him.  
“Issak, Trisha, you kids keep an eye on her until your dad gets here. Lots of water, make sure she at least eats something. Let her rest, alright?” The doctor began packing his things.  
“Yes sir!” Both the kids cheered in unison.  
____________________  
Later That Night

“What is it, Alice?” A small black and white cat nudged at Trisha’s feet, meowing loudly. Her tail flicked furiously as she bit at Trisha’s pants, almost pulling her. “Alright, alright. I’ll follow you.” She put down the dishes she was doing and followed the fur ball.  
Alice led the way down the hall to Winry’s room and stood on her hind legs, scratching at the door before running off. Trisha’s heart sank as she burst through the door. Winry’s breathing was shallow, barely audible.  
“MOM!” She cried out, rushing over to her.  
Winry stirred, opening her eyes to see the fear in Trisha’s face. She smiled softly, bringing her hand to meet Trisha’s flustered expression. “Take care of daddy for me, okay?”  
Her grip went lax and her tender hand fell with one final breath. Winry lay motionless, all the life gone from her face. No rise and fall in her chest. No pinkish hue to her lips. Nothing. Trisha screamed. And screamed. And screamed. She sat in a crumpled and frozen heap at the bedside.  
“What is it? What’s going on!” Issak shouted, almost running past the door. His eyes grew big as the realization hit him. “Please don’t tell me-“  
Trisha turned with tears in her eyes to her brother and nodded before choking out, “She’s gone.”


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is on his way home from Central and reflecting on everything that has happened since the end of FMAB on the train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just supposed to be a catch-up chapter of sorts. There's a LOT about to happen and I didn't want anything to seem confusing, so I thought this was the best way to go about filling in the blanks. No I did not forget certain characters, they're coming.

Behind his honeysuckle eyes anxiety whirled in a ceaseless storm. Ed sat far from patiently in his first-class cabin watching the scenery melt into each other, mere meaningless flashes in time. Metal on metal clacked rhythmically under the weight of heavy train cars matching the song of his trembling heart. One arm supported his head against the window as he watched the world pass by from his bubble. Despite the time of night, there was no thought of sleeping. Not with the anxiety that plagued him. 

As a distraction from the now, he allowed himself to drift into happy recollections. Back to not long after the Promised Day. To his travels across the West, exploring the alchemy of different foreign lands and the stories of Al’s adventures in the East and all he had uncovered. The day they met up back in Central to compare notes. 

“Wait, Al, what is that?” Ed’s eyes widened at the sight of a ring in the shape of a tiny golden dragon on his hand. 

Al chuckled nervously and met Ed’s eyes. “It’s a version of the uroboros in Xing. You know, the uroboros represents a constant and unbreakable cycle. Except, uh…” His face went flush. 

“Don’t tell me!” Ed exclaimed throwing up his arms, disrupting half the café they decided to meet up in. “You’re marrying May?!?! Congrats you little charmer!” He punched his brother in the shoulder from across the table.

Alphonse grinned and his blush intensified. “Y-yup! You’re looking at a future prince, brother!” He smiled proudly at his brother as they both burst into laughter. 

They had copied and exchanged notes before parting ways. Al went back to Xing to teach the people about weaponized alchemy and self-defense. Ed decided to teach new military recruits more diverse alchemy practices in the academy, becoming one of the most sought out professors in all of Amestris. 

Ed thought back to his wedding to Winry that took place not long after that. He remembered just how beautiful she was walking down the aisle in her ivory gown. Everyone was there. You could swear half the military showed up to celebrate with them. Izumi and her husband were there, too, coddling a weeping child in Izumi’s lap that showed no resemblance to either figure. The child was a Xingesse boy whose parents had abandoned him. Izumi having a soft spot for children couldn’t turn a blind eye and took it upon herself to care for the boy. In a way, maybe he just reminded her of the long gone, but not forgotten days she had spent with Ed and Al as children. 

Not long after the wedding, Issak came along. He was born on October 3rd in some type of cruel irony. In a way, Ed felt like maybe the universe meant for that to happen. Like he was meant to have a home to return to after all. Issak’s eyes always shimmered with optimism and the azure of the sky, as if to reflect the world of opportunities ahead of him. Issak’s obsession lay within alchemy. He often glanced upon his father’s studies in amazement, begging to learn more.

A year after Issak, baby Trisha came along proudly. Trisha had always held a fascination for automail like her mother. She would often ask to help and tinkered when her mother wasn’t looking. Edward remembered her being completely enthralled while Winry did some routine maintenance on his leg, asking what every little thing was for. 

He smiled to himself in the window. My little automail princesses, he thought with a snort. He remembered back to when him and Winry had laid the kids to sleep and they were curled up in bed themselves. Ed began to sob uncontrollably.

“Ed, what’s wrong?” Winry said, throwing her arms over him.

“Thank you,” he choked out between tears.

“For what?” She asked, very confused.

“Giving me everything alchemy never could. Thank you for giving me a family and a home and a life worth living.” He held her tight. “I promise, I will protect this no matter what.” 

Amestris had reclaimed some sense of democracy after the Father and his children were exterminated, making way for an election of the next leader. Mustang had won in a landslide vote, taking General Armstrong as his second in command. While he would look out for the country as a whole, she would use her military knowledge to keep everyone and everything in line. 

Not long after that, Ed found a neatly written letter on his desk at the academy. The writing was clearly Hawkeye’s elegant cursive. 

“NO WAY!” He exclaimed after opening it. It was a wedding invitation. The wedding of Roy and Riza, also announcing Riza’s resignation from her military position. She would no longer be Roy’s second in command, she would be his partner, lover, and equal. 

The wedding was a massive celebration of joy all across the country. Issak and Trisha were treated like a beloved niece and nephew of Roy’s from the day they were born. During the celebration, they had climbed onto his lap to say congratulations. Roy couldn’t help but smile as Riza took Trisha from him. 

“Tell you what,” Roy said to the stary-eyed Issak on his knee. “Close your eyes, kiddo.” Issak nodded and did as he was told to by his hero. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver watch. Scratched a battered with its chain tarnishing, he placed into Issak’s tiny hands. “Open them.”

Issak gasped in amazement. “WOW! I can really have this? Really?”

Roy chuckled. “Sure, kid. I won’t be needing it anymore.” He ruffled Issak’s hair. 

After the festivities had ceased, the Elrics returned to Resembool. Pinako had been in poor health for quite some time. She was suffering from liver failure. Winry was determined to find a way to fix her after she had refused so many possible treatments. She began looking into organ-based automail and pioneering a way to make it work. Every attempt was a failure no matter how hard she tried and tinkered. Racing so hard against the clock and with so much determination, she kept trying. Pinako’s fate had already been sealed, however. There was no helping her. 

A peaceful goodbye was held, close family and some friends only. Al and May had come to visit and share some good memories alongside this new painful one. 

“Oh Trisha!” Al said gleefully. “I have something for you!” 

Ed thought for a second. “Wait Al please don’t tell me- “

“A cat!” Trisha squealed in glee. 

“Dear god, why Al?” Ed threw his head back.

“Because she likes cats? Why not give her one of her own!” Al beamed, holding a tiny black and white kitten.

“Don’t you think you should have maybe cleared this with me and Winry first?”

“No, not really.” 

“Oh come on, just let her have the cat,” Winry said. “What’s it going to hurt?”

Ed sighed. “Alright. If the princess says it’s okay.” He threw his hands up in surrender.

As that day drew to a close, everyone collapsed into a giant sleeping pile in the living room. All but Ed and Al had fallen victim to heavy eyelids.

“Hey brother?” Al said quietly.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Ed said, matching Al’s volume. 

“Why don’t you come visit me next time brother?” 

Ed smiled in response. “You got it!”


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's worst nightmares have been realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst. I'm not even sorry.

“You’re sure this is gonna work?” Trisha asked curiously. 

“It has to. I’ve seen this so many times in dad’s notes. There has to be a reason for it, right? Dad’s never wrong!” Issak said confidently. 

“You’re right,” Trisha said. A massive alchemy circle laid out in front of them. Various elements were arranged in the center. Trisha’s nerves were high as she had never attempted something so huge, but her brother’s confidence soothed her. He was an alchemy prodigy after all. She had dabbled, but nothing extravagant. 

“Are you ready for this?” Issak asked, raising an eyebrow. The ocean in his eyes washed away any remaining doubt in Trisha’s heart. 

She nodded. “If it means we get to see mom again, I’m ready for anything.”

They nodded to each other and clapped in unison. Their hands slammed onto the chalk circle in unison and blue light began to flash. The elements stirred and spiraled, reacting with one another and the spirits of the children. A giant eye opened in the middle of the circle as the elements began to combine. From it, a wall of black arms sprang up, reaching for the sky.

“Issak, what’s going on?” Trisha shouted, her voice quivering. 

“I-I don’t know, that wasn’t in any of the notes!” A feeling of dread overcame him as the hands began to reach for them.

At that exact moment, Ed burst through the door of the basement. Both children turned to meet their father’s horrified expression. 

“DAD!” They shouted. The hands began pulling them in, pulling them closer to the center of the circle. Every time they fought back, another hand was there to pull even harder. 

Ed was mentally piecing things together. He knew what had happened. He knew the love of his life was gone. He knew his children would be next to go. Tears welled in his eyes as his brows came together. Letting out a furious screech, he clapped his hands together and hit the floor. Nothing. He fell to his knees and clapped again. Nothing. Now sobbing, he clapped again desperately. Nothing. Issak and Trisha were now almost completely enveloped. Ed slumped over, screaming in agony. Something inside him had snapped. 

“GOD DAMMIT WHY AM I SO WORTHLESS!” He screamed as his children vanished. There was no telling what pieces and parts they would return with. There was no telling if they would return at all. And he couldn’t do a thing. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. 

 

On the other side of the gate, Issak and Trisha emerged. Two strange white beings stood before them, grinning. The children glanced at one another, confused.

“Did your father teach you nothing?” The beings said together. 

“Our father taught us everything we know! About alchemy at least!” Issak shot back. 

The being laughed. “Clearly not everything you needed to know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trisha chimed in. 

The being laughed once more. “Why don’t you ask him when you get back.”

Black hands emerged from the lumbering gate that stood behind them. Instead of simply grabbing them, they reached inside, disintegrating part of them. Issak slumped over in pain and Trisha found it harder and harder to breathe. 

“This is the price to be paid!” The beings said, their grins growing wider. 

A white light blinded them both as they passed through the door once more. They emerged, dazed and confused in the middle of the floor as if nothing had happened.

Ed looked up, his face still twisted in pain. Springing up, he stumbled in a race to embrace his children. He said nothing for a long time, just wished to feel their presence. Pushing away, he assessed their shell-shocked bodies. 

“You both have all your limbs, your eyes are open and clear, you’re just scared.” Ed said. “That’s a good thing, but… What on earth did it take?” Shaking his children, he asked again. “What did it take?!”

They shook their heads and began to tear up. Sinking into her father, Trisha sobbed. “What was that? Why did it know you? What was it talking about ‘a price’? What just happened?”

“It’s not important right now. All that matters is that you’re safe. I’m here. I’ve got you guys. You’re safe.” He held them tight. 

A groan emitted across the room, followed by a gasp. Heavy breathing radiated as something else entirely awoke. A mess of light blonde hair stirred. Teeth in the wrong place, blue eyes in an unnatural position, a backwards head, and two tiny feet sticking out of what was presumably the stomach area. Each breath sounded like the cry of a child. Ed caught sight of it as he held his children. His eyes widened in horror. Not again, he thought.

“What’s that?” Issak said, turning towards the noise. His father grabbed his head and pulled it into him. 

“Listen to me,” he said. “I want you to take your sister upstairs. Now. Don’t look back. Just go.”

“Uh… O-Okay,” Issak said uncertainly, taking his sister by the hand. He did as he was told, not looking back. Not even out of curiosity. Something told him he didn’t want to know anyways. 

Ed followed after a moment, only to shut the door behind them. Picking up a wrench from a nearby work table of Winry’s, he grit his teeth. He knew what he had to do. Raising the wrench, he smashed it against the thing’s head. The crackle of bones ripped through him, breaking a part of him in the process. He smashed and smashed, obliterating the beast. Covered in blood and bits, the wrench clattered to the floor. Edward sank to his knees once more and stared at the ceiling. Exhausted of his tears and full of nothing but pain, he stared off into space. 

“I’m sorry. I should have been here.”


	4. Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children realize their father isn't telling them something important. Edward figures out what the Truth took from them.

Trisha and Issak sat next to each other in the graveyard, leaning on one another. Trisha’s face was buried in her brother’s shoulder as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Issak’s couldn’t help but to trace the letters etched into the gravestone with his eyes. 

‘Winry Elric.’ She had joined the ground soiled with tears and the physicality of those existing only in the memory of the living. Phantasms of the mind were all that remained on these hallowed grounds. 

“What do you think it meant?” Trisha asked, exhausted. The words of the white beings behind the gate were on a constant loop in her mind. ‘Clearly not everything you needed to know.’ 

Issak paused for a moment to ponder. “Dad’s hiding something from us, but I don’t know what. For a man obsessed with the study of alchemy, teaching it, and being named an alchemic hero? I’ve never seen him transmute. Not even once.”

“You don’t think-“ Trisha cut herself off before she could finish the thought. Her brother’s eyes widened at their twin realization. 

“He tried to bring someone back, too,” Issak said. “But he said he lost his leg in battle. And that scar on his right shoulder. He said he was hurt in the same fight. Maybe he’s never transmuted because he somehow can’t anymore. Maybe that was his price.”

They stared at each other for a moment. “We need to talk to him about this,” Trisha said. “He said he’d be by later to give us some test results anyways.”

“I wonder if he managed to figure out what’s wrong with us. He’s not the handiest of people,” Issak said with a snort. Trisha laughed along. 

The thought of their father trying to figure out their mother’s complex medical equipment and machines was laughable, but they knew he tried for the sake of his children. Edward had conducted various tests and scans to figure out what the Truth had taken from them before letting them go about their business again. Blood tests, x-rays, everything you could possibly think of. 

Somewhere not far off, the snap of a twig was audible. The children whirled around, still skittish after the events of the previous night. Edward stood, leaning against the only tree in the graveyard. Dirt speckled the coagulated blood on his jacket. The purple of the deep night had nestled beneath his eyes. He didn’t even know the last time he had slept. Walking slowly, he approached the children with a petrified expression. Collapsing, he hugged the children without a word. After a long silence, he spoke.

“We need to leave and we need to leave soon,” he said with closed eyes, trying to take the pain his children were feeling. 

“Did you figure out what’s wrong, daddy?” Trisha asked quietly. Edward pushed away and looked them in the eyes before sighing. 

“Trisha…” He trailed, not wanting to deliver the news. “That thing took one of your lungs.” Her eyes widened and he looked to Issak next as fear filled his face. “Issak… It took your kidneys. If we don’t figure out how to fix this, you only have about two weeks to live.” 

Issak whimpered as his stomach fell through the earth. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you two. I promise. I promise you I will fix this.” Edward embraced them once more and his eyes fell on the grave’s lettering. Lightning shot through him, both paralyzing and invigorating him. “I know what we need to do. We need to visit Uncle Al in Xing. They have some of the best medical alchemists in the entire world. They have to know how to fix this.”

“But dad, that’s all the way across the desert,” said Issak with a quivering voice. 

“It’s the only way. All these years and we’ve never been able to achieve what they have in Xing with medical alchemy. Pack your bags. We’re leaving in the morning.” Ed said, getting up. “Go on. I’ll meet you guys back at the house.” 

Trisha and Issak nodded before removing themselves from the fresh earth. Slowly, one foot after the other, they made their way down the hill and back to the house. Edward stayed behind, needing a moment with his love before taking off on yet another adventure. The earth shifted at his feet, soft and fertile. A breeze blew past, ruffling his hair the way Winry used to. He read and re-read her name over and over on the stone slab, coming to terms with never hearing her sweet voice again.

“I should have stopped at home for dinner now and again back then,” he said with a grunt. “I’m sorry to have to leave you behind yet again… but I’ll take care of them.” 

A powerful breeze came along this time, plucking some leaves of the tree along with it. Ed turned to follow the wind. Leaves churned in the air, headed to the never-ending East. Past the house. Past all he could see or know, and somehow, he knew she understood.


	5. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issak and Trisha are trying to come to terms with the new facts of their lives. Their adventure with their father continues on a dramatic train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life hit me in full throttle and writing was just not a priority for a bit there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you SO SO SO MUCH for reading!!! It means a lot and I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I especially hope you guys like Issak and Trisha, they are my little bbs!

“Are you sure Alice is going to be okay, dad?” Trisha asked.

“Of course she will be. Cats do just fine in the wild. I’m sure she’ll miss us, but whatever,” Ed said, shrugging off her question.

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that because you hate cats?” Issak said in an accusatory tone. 

“What?! No, of course not!” Edward crossed his arms and huffed at his children. They snickered to one another at his annoyed expression, though the smiles faded quickly.

The clack of metal on metal rang through the air and the cabin rocked. Soft velvet upholstered the seats, rouge carpet lay beneath their feet, and a window let some sun glimmer in slightly. Issak sat, tracing odd shapes with his foot in the carpet. His mind was a mess as his thoughts raced. Trisha inched closer upon seeing the anxiety in his eyes. Edward picked up some of his old alchemy notes he had received from Al, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hey dad? Where are we going, anyways?” Issak asked with a shaking, yet curious voice. 

Ed looked up from his notes, raising an eyebrow, but not his eyes. “Xing is across the desert. We have a little pit stop to make before crossing. We’re going to need some supplies and things before heading out th- OH CRAP!” Ed smacked head with his hand forcefully and a loud thud echoed across their cabin. “I completely forgot! My automail maintenance kit! I’m such an idiot. I’ll have to get one of those too. Winry’s gonna…” He trailed off as his heart dropped upon remembering. 

“It’s okay, dad. I brought one for you just in case,” Trisha said softly. She stared at the floor, remembering her mother’s last words. 

“Oh…” Edward trailed off, his eyes widening. “Well thanks, Trish. Glad you’ve got my back at least!” He laughed, trying to ease everyone’s tension. 

“Dad…?” Issak said softly. He lifted his gaze from the floor and towards his father’s golden irises.

Before Edward had the chance to answer, the door of their private cabin slid open. A tall, slender man stood before them wearing a red uniform that matched the train’s interior. A silver cart trailed behind him full of goodies. 

“Good morning, guests. May I get you all any refreshments? Beverages? Snacks? Anything your heart desires,” bellowed the man in a professional tone.

“I think I’m alright,” Edward said, waving his hand. “Did you guys want anything?”

Issak and Trisha shook their heads no in unison. 

“Alrighty then. Thanks anyways.” Edward said with a forced smile. 

“My pleasure, sir.” The man bowed and shut the door gently behind him. 

Edward went back to his notes, mumbling to himself quietly. He scrawled notes in a tiny, tattered leather notebook. Trisha stared at her father with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. She knew he was trying to help, but how could he so blatantly ignore her brother like that?

“I’m going for a walk,” Trisha proclaimed. She needed to clear her head before it caved in on itself. She stood abruptly, her boots making a loud thud on the supple carpet.

“Oh… Okay then. Have fun and don’t go too far,” Edward said, somewhat confused. He went back to his notes and map without skipping a beat.

Trisha stormed down the hall, headed to the back of the train. Her throat tightened and she could feel it burning as she held back tears. Whizzing past nameless faces, she wove herself through every train car. The bar with indulgent, laughing gentlemen and giggling, beautiful women. Past families in economy seating, playing games together and enjoying the ride. Leaping from car to car, feeling the wind whipping her hair about in jagged motions. Upon reaching the cargo car in the very back of the train, she threw the last door open, finding nowhere to leap to next. Only the passing tracks and spotty trees filled her vision. 

In full force now, tears streamed down her face. She stood, paralyzed, realizing the burning in her throat had spread to her chest. Each breath was harder than the last and her sobs weren’t helping the fact. With one deep inhale, she screamed her sins at the passing tracks, letting her voice travel back in time. Gasping, she melted into a tiny heap in the threshold. As much as she wished to scream once more, she couldn’t muster the breath.   
“Why do the survivors have to be punished? Isn’t breathing punishment enough?” She said, winded. 

“Maybe because life couldn’t be bothered to be so kind,” Issak said softly from behind her. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Trisha said with a jump.

“I left right after you did. I had to make sure you were okay,” Issak said. “I how know you tend to distract yourself from things with little projects and given that there’s no automail around, I figured you might just keep running.”

A long silence fell between them. A warm breeze ran its fingers through their hair, messing it up slightly as it went along.

“Why won’t dad answer us? It’s like he’s avoiding us almost,” said Trisha.

“I think he’s ashamed to be honest. Whatever the hell happened, he’s clearly lying to us about something. I just don’t think he wants to face that reality yet,” Issak said. He pondered for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. “Hey Trisha?”

“Yeah?” She said, wiping her eyes.

“I’m so sorry… This is all my fault. I should have never convinced you to-“

“Stop.” Trisha cut him off sharply. “We made that decision together. I wanted to see her again too, alright?”

“Trish, I’m going to die! You heard dad! I have maybe two weeks if I’m lucky before my blood is filled with toxins and I die! Maybe even shorter than that till I stop functioning all together! And it’s all my fault!” Issak cried out. Tears began welling in his eyes as well, though his tears were a different kind of sorrow. “I’m going to die and leave you with just dad! It was supposed to be my job as your older brother to take care of you! To protect you! And I failed you…” 

Issak fell to the floor and sobbed. Crawling, Trisha came to her brother’s side and draped her arms around him.

“Don’t you dare for a moment allow yourself to think that way. You’re not dead yet. We’re going to be okay. Dad’s going to figure out a way to fix us. You’ve seen his notes. You know Uncle Al. We’re headed to Xing, the medial capital of the world. We are going to be just fine. I promise.” Trisha said. Issak looked her in the eyes and attempted to speak, but nothing came out. 

A thank you was on the tip of his tongue, yet he knew he was already heard. 

“You’re damn straight I’m going to fix this,” boomed a stern voice. 

“Dad!” The children said in unison.

“Come on, pull yourselves together. We’re already here. It’s time I said hi to some old friends,” Edward said with a grin.


End file.
